twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Vladimir
Vladimir is a vampire of the Romanian Coven. He seeks revenge on the Volturi. He and Stefan show up to the Cullen house thinking they are challenging the Volturi, they are ready to fight along side the Cullens but only as witness. History He and Stefan once ruled the vampire world thousands of years ago. They even told the humans in their city that they were vampires, instead of lying and saying they were saints (referring to St. Marcus Day in Volterra). Their castles were burned and their coven was destroyed by the Volturi. He and Stefan mention that 'We never put on white hats and call ourselves saints.' This suggests the idea that they were harsh rulers, and not afraid to say so. He and Stefan have often been rumored to be in a romantic relationship with eachother, due to the fact that they live alone together and how they never leave eachother's side. ''Breaking Dawn'' Vladimir and Stefan (of the Romanian coven) showed up uninvited to the Cullen household in Breaking Dawn, hoping that the contoversy caused by Renesmee will finally destroy the Volturi. Vladimir called Alec as his opponent if it came to a fight. But, after having witnessed the growth of Renesmee, their hopes are vanquished by Aro's insight into the truth through Carlisle. There is no battle with the Volturi, though they are surprised at seeing their bitter enemies on Carlisle's side. Vladimir and Stefan seemed disapointed that they didn't get fight their rivals, but were happy to see the Volturi run away after the confrontation. During their stay in the weeks prior to the arrival of the Volturi, Renesmee seemed to find their company fascinating. Bella, however, deemed them a bad influence after they colorfully described to the child how they would rip out the eyes of the Volturi from their sockets, and subsequently made an effort to limit Renesmee's exposure to them from then on. Jacob nicknamed Vladimir Dracula 1. Special Abilities Vladimir has the unique gift of Mimicry.Vladimir can use the gifts of other vampires around him and mimic them. He can only mimic another vampire's gift as long as that vampire is within a 100 ft. radius. When he uses his power he usually seems to be able to control that ability better than the vampire who that gift belongs to. Appearance Vladimir has blonde hair and dresses in all black. He is short and known to be thin, yet muscular. His eyes are red when full and black when hungry like most non-vegetarian vampires. He has pale white skin with an olive tone. Etymology Vladimir is Slavic for "Rule with Greatness" or "Rule the World" (volod = rule,power and the suffix mir = great, peace, but also "world") perhaps referring to the fact that the Romanian's once ruled the world. And Vladimir mentions that he at least told the humans when he ruled that they were vampires, unlike the Volturi. note: Vlad Tepes (More commonly known as Vlad the Impaler) is commonly believed to be the first Vampire. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' (Only Appearance) See Also *Stefan Category:Vampires Category:Romanian Coven Category:Males Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:Minor characters